An Anthology of Howl's Moving Castle OneShots
by ingthing
Summary: A growing collection of Howl's Moving Castle One Shots. Has everything from stuff from Before the movie, during the movie and After the movie! ALL GENRES Sorry, on HAITUS
1. The Banishment

**~An Anthology of Howl's Moving Castle One-Shots~**

**Author's Note: I've been obsessed with this movie ever since I watched it again in the summer. Just loooovvvve the story! I was searching on this website for it, but I couldn't find it since I was on the Movies Page! :P This Fan Fiction will include short stories that include scenes from before, after and during the movie! Anyways, Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Name of The Witch of the Wastes is made up. I'll change it when I find the actual name.  
ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. Go look for Hayao Miyazaki or Dianne Wynne Jones for inquiries. :) **

**The Banishment**

"Regina Aquistanon." The stern and cold voice spoke. The great hall of the Castle was silent, as the heavily shackled criminal, a twenty year-old sorceress, was brought by two guards to the front of Madame Sulliman, His Majesty's Head Sorceress.  
"You have evaded the laws of Wizardry and allowed a demon to take your heart." She said coldly. "How do you plead guilty?"  
"I have no regrets on my actions. I only strive to live a lavish life." The criminal replied defiantly.  
The whole court gasped at this remark, and was quickly hushed by the Sorceress's stern glare.  
"Very well then, You have admitted your wrong-doing, and are now banished to live in The Wastes Forever." The Sorceress administered the punishment to the immoral Witch.  
The Criminal gasped, then shouted:  
"The Wastes!? Surely, you must be kidding!"  
Madame Sulliman shook her head slowly, then continued to speak.  
"This is the punishment for your crime." The witch opened her mouth to speak, but saw that there was no hope for her, and began to walk to the gates of the palace. Before leaving, she turned around and shook her fist at the crowd.  
"You will regret this, Sulliman! I shall have my revenge on all of you!" She angrily shouted. Then, with a huff, she turned around sharply and was led away, out of the Palace's gates.

**Author's Note (Again): Did you figure out what time in the story this was? Well, Farewell until the Next Story! ^_^**


	2. A Scarecrow's Secret PART I

**Author's Note: I had a lot of trouble thinking up a title for this chapter (AKA: My brain hurts X_X) Anyways, Please enjoy and R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!! :)**

**A Scarecrow's Secret {PART I}**

I looked aimlessly at the clear sky. There was no sign of Sophie or Howl. Sighing silently, I twisted around on my stick of a leg. Oh, How I miss having flesh and bone legs and feet, with my fine leather shoes on them! I glanced down onto Markl and the Witch that had cast that spell on me in the first place. She was now terribly old and feeble, and even with the witch's powers eliminated, my spell still had not been removed. Only one thing could break it, but I knew that I would never earn it. I'd have to stay a scarecrow all my life. I twisted and turned in frustration. If only Sophie loved me. Then, the spell could be lifted easily. Suddenly, a black blob in the sky caught my eye, with a familiar white-haired girl and a small, white and chestnut colored lump. As the blob came closer, I realized it was..._Sophie!_ _A__nd Heen!..._ I literally jumped up and down with joy. Sophie and Heen stepped down from the black 'blob's' foot. I realized it was a bird. The bird then collapsed, and a flurry of feathers floating away from the lump revealed a very down-trodden person. With medium length, jet black hair, earrings and a necklace, You could have easily mistaken that person for a girl, but when Sophie ran to the body and turned it over, I recognized the body from the black blob as... _Howl!? Ugh. I should've known._ I spat in my mind. He looked so eerie, as if he was dead. _So there is hope for Sophie and I!_ I was so busy lost in my dreams and fantasies, I hadn't noticed that a shining blue light had flown up into the sky, A shining blue light that had once held captive Howl's heart.  
The platform cracked. Bits of metal started to fly out from the base of the former castle.  
"Can't stand without Calcifer!" Markl shouted as the wooden platform started to slide down the wall of the rocky ravine. "AHHHHHHH!!!" The group of them screamed as the wooden planks of the platform came undone one after another from the rocks down the slope. I saw my chance. Don't worry, Sophie! I'll save you! I thought as I lunged myself in front of the rapidly sliding platform.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note#2: I was wondering how Turnip Head felt as the end approached in the movie, then typed out all my thoughts, so hopefully this has pleased you readers :P Anyways, Hope for more stories soon and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. A Scarecrow's Secret PART II

**Author's Note: **

**A Scarecrow's Secret {Part 2}**

_[From last Chapter]... Don't worry, Sophie! I'll save you! I thought as I lunged myself in front of the rapidly sliding platform._

"TURNIP!!!!!!!!" Sophie cried as she watched, horrified as my stick was quickly reduced into sawdust from the friction of the sharp, rocky hill. The pain seared through me, like multiple stabs through my heart as the stick became shorter and shorter.  
Suddenly, the stick came to a stop, right on the edge of the cliff. Everyone, except for the unconscious Howl, all sighed in relief, but the pressure on my leg was too strong (What with the weight of the plumpest witch in Ingary), and the stick snapped into two. Falling from the cliff, We prepared for our sudden deaths, but at the last moment possible, the platform was caught between a rock and the wall of the ravine. I fell onto the pile of people on the wooden planks, and Sophie leapt up, and grabbed me, and desperately exclaimed:  
"You'll be alright, Turnip! I'll get you a new pole!" But I knew it was too late. I slowly faded into the darkness, never expecting to see the light of day again, but suddenly, I leapt up, revived from a kiss from my true love- Sophie Hatter.  
I slowly changed form, from a unraveled scarecrow to my former self. I got up, dressed in the fine beige suit I had been cursed in. I saw the look of surprise on Markl, The Witch of the Waste, and even the dog, but Sophie had turned her full attention to Howl, who was waking up, his heart restored. I swallowed at the sight of them, being so intimate and caring, but forced myself to speak.  
"Thank you, Sophie. I'm the Prince who's been missing from the neighboring kingdom. Somehow..." I threw an accusing glance at the witch."I got this blasted spell put on me." Having ignored my glare, the witch perked up. "I know that spell!" She cried. "A kiss from your true love breaks it!"  
"That's right!" I glanced at Sophie, hoping she'd get the hint. "If it weren't for Sophie, I'd have been a scarecrow for the rest of my life!" Sophie nodded at me, uninterested, then turned her full attention back to Howl.  
"Unngh... Where am I? I-I feel terrible! like there's a weight on my chest!" Howl woke up from unconciousness.  
"A heart's a heavy burden."  
"Wow, Sophie! Your hair's just like starlight!"  
"You think so?" Sophie pondered. "So do I!" She leapt onto Howl, knocking him over. I turned away, not wanting to see any more of the lovey-dovey scene.  
"Looks like your true love is in love with someone else." The Witch of the Waste boldly said to me. I winced. _You don't have to rub it in. _Howl looked around.  
"Where's the Castle? Where's Calcifer?" He asked.  
"Um... This is the castle. What remains of it, that is." Sophie mumured. Howl looked down at the wooden platform under his feet with a shocked look on his face.  
"Wha-what happened?" Howl gasped. Sophie proceded to tell him everything that had happened... in graphic detail.

"So, in short, Calcifer's gone, The Castle's a wreck, Turnip Head is Prince Justin, and I got my heart back?" Howl said, confused. We all braced ourselves for an angry outburst from Howl, but to our surprise, he just shrugged it off and said "Oh Well. It was worse when the Witch of the Waste was looking for me." He turned to the rock face, and motioned to us to start climbing up. I noticed that Sophie was a bit rough at climbing and held out a hand to help her, but Howl had already beaten me to it. I scowled, and turned to focus on the rock face I was climbing on.

Soon, we were all on top of the hill, and we all stood next to each other, side by side. Howl, once again, was next to Sophie, holding hands behind their backs. My blood started to boil.  
"Hmph. Looks like you won." I patted Howl on the back.  
"What? There was a contest?" Howl confusedly asked.  
I sighed. "Never mind." I sighed again.  
"I really should be going, now." I said.  
"How are you going to get down?" Sophie asked.  
"I suppose I could just walk..." I trailed off.  
"Well, I could make something for you..." Howl smiled. All of a sudden, a pogo stick jumped in out of nowhere.  
"Howl!" Sophie laughed.  
"Hey! It isn't my fault if my heart's still one of a child!" Howl said. I looked at the stick. I placed one foot on it, then the other. The pogo stick immediately jumped away, down the hill.  
"Goodbye!" They all cried as I bounced away. Turning around to see them, I saw how happy Sophie was with Howl. Smiling sadly, I knew that her happiness was the most important of all.

**Author's Note: Poor Turnip Head! First he gets turned into a scarecrow, now he's been dumped!  
Well, guess that's how the story goes! you win some, you lose some, am I right?  
You know what? One of the reasons why I haven't posted in such a long time is because I wasn't motivated. You know what my motivation is? REVIEWS! So if you want quicker updates, I suggest you at least post a encouraging message! Cheers! ^_^**


	4. Christmas in the Castle

**Author's Note: Phew! The scarecrow story is over! Now I can focus on something else... This story! :)  
**

**Christmas in the Castle  
**

It was freezing outside, and the wind howled in response to the lone owl that hooted into the night. Though the snow was cold and the wind howled, the inhabitants of the castle were snug and warm...maybe just a _little_ bit too warm.

"Howl!" Sophie shouted for her husband. "What did you do to the house!? It's boiling in here, and it's December!" She looked around the room. There were pools of sweat on the floor, and the Witch of the Waste was lounging on a sofa dressed in a bright Hawaiian print mu-mu, panting like Heen. Markl was only wearing his boxers and was sitting on a rapidly melting, giant ice cube.  
"Howl!" There was no answer "Howl Jenkins!" Sophie shouted his least favorite name. Meanwhile, Howl was soaking in the bathtub in the bathroom, waiting for Sophie to calm down before coming out. He knew how...dangerous she could be when she was angry. Suddenly, Sophie's calls stopped into an awkward silence._ Finally!_ Howl thought as he slipped on a bathrobe and bounded down the stairs.  
"What is it?" He asked, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE ROOM!?" Sophie uncharacteristically screamed. Howl took a step back, and realized that Sophie had not calmed down AT ALL. She had actually grown _angrier_. The cheeky smile turned upside down.  
"C-calm down! I was just trying to make the room warmer for you!" He carefully picked his words, not wanting to anger her more than she already was.  
"And you did make the room warm. Too warm, in fact!" Sophie seethed.  
"W-well, I could make a cooling spell..." Howl desperately searched his mind for a solution out of the mess he had made.  
"You'd better. If I have to spend my Christmas in this horrendous heat, You're not getting any Christmas Dinner!" Sophie threatened. _No Christmas Dinner! That was even worse than having the spells in the bathroom mixed up!_ Howl hastily ran up to his room. A few minutes later, he came running down with a large book in his arms.  
"Let's see, now..." Howl flipped page after page of the spell book. "Ah! Here it is!" He held the book up. He took a large bowl out of the cupboard and set it on the table.  
"Hmmm... " He scanned the spell ingredients. "A pinch of salt..." He grabbed the entire salt shaker, untwisted the lid and took a pinch of salt out. He sprinkled it into the bowl, and accidentally knocked the salt shaker over, and thousands of white grains hit the once peacefully slumbering Heen, who gave a loud sniff of disapproval.  
"Howl! Be careful!" Sophie said impatiently.  
"A large piece of ice..." Howl scanned the room, and saw the ice cube Markl was sitting on.  
"Perfect!" Howl said as he went and grabbed it, right out and away from Markl's bottom. Markl landed on the floor with a THUMP! and sat there whimpering and rubbing his sore backside. Howl was too busy to notice, and dumped the ice into the bowl.  
"A bunch of flowers..." He glanced at the Witch of the Waste. "Well, there are no flowers, but at least there's a flower pattern." He went and swiped the mu-mu right off of the old woman, and dumped it into the bowl. The witch sat there, dazed and in her underwear.  
"A dress..." Howl ran upstairs and went into Sophie's and his room. He looked through the closet, and took the first dress he saw. He ran back downstairs, and was stopped by Sophie, wielding a broom.  
"Oh no you don't! That's my best dress! And we're perfectly fine without the spell, Howl. You don't need to cause more...havoc." Howl looked around the room and saw a half-naked old lady, a whimpering apprentice, and an irritated dog staring angrily at him.  
"Oh... I see..."  
"In fact, the spell's wearing off, now." Sophie calmly said. It was true, the air had been getting cooler. The Witch of the Waste, Markl and Heen all looked up, and felt the cool air fall on their faces.  
"Hooray!" Markl shouted. "The Castle's back to normal!" He ran around, savoring the wind that he created. The Witch of the Waste clapped her hands in agreement, and Heen flapped his ears and took flight.  
"Thank goodness it was just a short spell!" Sophie cried. "I thought we'd all get heat stroke!" Howl nodded, and replied.  
"Well, even if I'd made that spell, you all probably would've complained of the cold, next."  
"Howl!" Sophie gave him a playful nudge.

**Author's Note: So, Howl botches spells as well, hmm? Well, everyone does that once in a while. Hope you enjoyed this Christmas present to all you fans! :D**


End file.
